The present invention relates to a developer dispensing container for use in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus, and more particularly to such a developer dispensing container which comprises developer stirrer means, and dispensing control cap means.
"U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,719 discloses a developer replenishing device and a developer container for use with the developer replenishing device. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,719, a developer holder is provided the replenishing device to hold the developer container. The developer container has a mouth portion at one end thereof. The developer holder allows a developer to be discharged from the mouth portion of the developer container into the developer replenishing device. However, the mechanism which is provided and controlled to open the developer container is complicated and expensive, and tends to be damaged. Further, the developer container has spiral guide means on the inside of the main body thereof for guiding the developer to a mouth portion at one end of the main body upon a rotary motion of the developer container. When the developer container is continuously rotated, static electricity may be produced inside the main body of the developer container, causing the developer to be adhered to the surface of the inside wall and the spiral guide means, therefore the contained developer cannot be fully consumed.